SAO and LOZ
by OniHelix
Summary: Ever since they cleared the first floor, Kirito and Asuna have noticed that there has been a powerful player that just seems to disappear when he's done with bosses. One day, he hears about a powerful player in the forests of floor 74. Could it be the same warrior from before...
1. A Mysterious Swordsman

**Hey everyone! I'm working on my second story now, so don't be mad if this sucks. Two stories will slow anyone down. But anyway, enjoy!**

* * *

SAO and LOZ

Chapter 1

A Mysterious Swordsman

Kirito's pov

Ever since we cleared the first floor boss, I've noticed some... things with this one swordsman. He is possibly one of the greatest shield users I've ever seen, but he's always distanced himself from the rest of the players. He'll offer his assistance in any way he can, but when a job is done, he just disappears without a trace. I've only encountered him once, and once I did I challenged him to a duel. It was a close match, but he got the upper hand and beat me. And recently I've heard some stories that an undefeated player was training out in the forests of floor 74. And of course I decided to head out there to challenge him to a rematch.

"Are you nuts!?" Clearly, Asuna wasn't very happy to hear that I was traveling to the recently opened floor for a fight. "He's supposed to be one of the strongest players in SAO! What makes you think that you stand the slightest chance against him!?"

My ears were ringing from how loud she yelled at me. "Don't worry, Asuna. It's just a duel! What's the worst that could happen?"

That just made her even more angry. "HE COULD KILL YOU! As far as I know, this guy doesn't usually hang around safe zones for very long, so it's very rare to see him in places where he can't KILL SOMEONE!"

At this point, I had gone completely deaf. How can anyone be this loud? Is there a skill that I'm not aware of? Wow, am I getting off topic. "He is also supposed to be one of the most honorable players, too. He hasn't let his power go to his head."

With that last part, she calmed down a bit. "Well, okay. But if you die because of him, I won't forgive either of you! So be careful and don't end up dead."

I smiled back at the poor girl. "Don't worry. I'll be back soon. Right after I settle the score with this guy!" After that I cheked my inventory to see if I had everything that I needed, and once I was sure of my current equipment, I set off for floor 74. The moment I got there, I navigated over to the forest, and once I got there, man was it a sight. Someone was holding off several extremely high-level monsters from someone injured on the ground, dressed rather regally, too. Once he saw me, his eyes flashed with what looked like hope.

"You! Swordsman! Quick, get her out of here!"

I nodded and ran past him and the Darknuts (Things are some of the strongest non-boss enemies in the game), and got to the girl. She looked around the same age as her savior, maybe a year or two younger. "Alright, let's get you out of here."

Her eyes were ful of gratefulness. "Oh, thank you swordsman. Thank you." I nodded back at her and carried her out of the forest as fast as I could, set her down, and ran back in to help out, but to my surprise, he had killed all of them but one, in which he was in the process of finishing off by knocking it down with his shield, then lept into the air and thrust his sword into it's chest, through the armor, and out the other side. But what really surprised me was when I looked at his health bar; He had taken little to no damage!

"H-how did you fight off all of those monsters wthout taking much damage?"

He turned around to reveal his startlingly blue eyes. "Oh, they weren't really strong enough to do significant damage to me."

He shocked me with his statement. "They weren't really strong? Darknuts are some of the strongest enemies in SAO! They're up there with Iron Knuckles and Darkhammers!"

He just chuckled. "I've always had a knack for being able to read an enemies fighting style and getting ready for what ever they do. Once I've seen someone fight, I can even copy that fighting style!"

I was dumbstruck. This guy can learn fighting styles just by seeing them? That's pretty impressive, actually. After I find that guy from the first floor I can come back and see if he'll train me and waaaaiiiit a seeecooond.

I turned to him and drew my sword. "I challenge you to a duel."

His smile immedeatly went away to form a menacing scowl. "To the death? Or do you want to see both of us walk away from this fight?"

His tone somewhat scared me. I tried to clear things up as quickly as I could. "No, I'm just looking for same friendly competition. First hit declares a winner. Agreed?" I held out my hand to seal the deal.

His expression softened, and he shook my hand. "Agreed."

And with that, our duel began. I started off by trying to sweep him with a lower swing to the legs, but he backflipped over it an kicked me in the face while doing so. Apparently, that didn't count as a first hit, so I attacked again. This time I jumped as high as I could and brought my sword screaming down towards his head. He held up his shield, but right when my sword was about to make contact he thrust it forward effectively stunning me.

"The shield-bash skill. Really effecive for defense, and for getting an opening." While he said it, he slashed me across the chest, which horrifyingly lowered my HP to red. I'm so happy I had only challenged him to a single-strike match. Otherwise, Asuna would have been right; he would have killed me.

Seeing my health go down so far made my opponent go pale. He quickly sheathed his weapons and got out a potion. "Quick, drink this. You'll get your HP back no problem." He sounded calm, but the look in his eyes was screaming fear. He seemed like a hardened warrior, but was he really this afraid of killing someone?

I took the potion and drank it, much to his relief. I swear, He was as innocent as Silica, but a much better fighter. This guy would give Asuna a run for her money!

"Let me ask you something. What's your name?" I asked him all nonchalantly.

He responded rather reluctantly. "Link. My name is Link. Whay about you? What's your name?"

I held out my hand. "My name is Kirito, and it's nice to meet you."

He shook my hand, but when he did, he face-palmed. "Oh my God, I forgot about Zelda."

He ran out of the forest to where I dropped of the girl he was protecting. And I thought Klein was weird.

* * *

**Well, it looks like Link is as forgetful as usual. It just makes you wonder what will happen when Zelda reminds him of his duties to protect her.**


	2. A Princess by Rights

**So here lies chapter two of my SAO LOZ crossover. Read at your own risk. By the way, this isn't "Save the world Link", but one of his descendents that is playing the game Sword Art Online. (Still has the Spirit of the Hero!)**

* * *

Chapter 2

A Princess by Rights

Link's pov

Well, this Kirito sure is a strange guy. A good swordsman, none the less, but strange. Ever since he helped me save Zelda from those Darknuts, we have become friends. Even though I had forgotten about Zelda during my dual with Kirito, she didn't seem to notice. (It's something we have agreed not to tell her.) He also tells me that his friend is one of the greatest cooks in SAO, and man am I hungry. I've been training in the forests of floor 74 for a while without food, so I really need something to eat. We are currently heading to her house on floor 61.

When we got there, before we could even knock, a girl burst through the door and tackled Kirito.

"THANK GOD YOU'RE ALIVE!" The volume of her shout was enough to make me cringe, especially with my pointed ears. (A supposed trait of my ancestors) It took the girl a while to notice that Kirito hadn't come alone. "Oh, hello. Are you friends of Kirito's?"

I was still getting over my massive headache, but I still managed to nod my head. "My name is Link, and this is Zelda." I gestured over at my traveling partner.

The girl introduced herself. "My name is Asuna, and it's nice to meet you two."

She held out her hand, and both Zelda and I shook it. "Nice to meet you too, Asuna. Kirito here tells me that you are quite an amazing cook."

With that, she crossed her arms smuggly. "I just so happened to have maxed my cooking skill recently."

That last part stunned Zelda and I. "You _maxed it? _It takes a while to master sword skills, but cooking skills take FOREVER! Where do you possibly find the time to do that? Zelda had taken a while to do so, but you are co-comander of The Knights of the Blood Oath! Aren't you usually out in the front lines?"

Asuna walked up to me, somewhat menacingly. "How do you know so much about me? You're always out training, so there should be no way you know about me so much!"

It was Zelda's turn to speak up. "Actually, I told him. I am the leader of the Hylian Guard. Didn't Heathcliff inform you of our new alliance?"

Asuna was stunned. "No, he didn't. I swear, the list of things of things he hides from me grows by the day."

"Weeelll, would it be too much to ask for some of your famous cooking?" I was trying not to get a fight started between the girls, so I decided to try to change the subject, and Kirito seemed to agree.

"Yeah, how about it Asuna? Can you please cook dinner for us?"

I nodded. "I'll even pay if I need to. God knows that I barely spend any of my cash in town, so I have like, 3,000,000,000,000 cor still on me."

Asuna and Kirito were absolutely stunned. "WHAT!? Where does anyone get that much money!?"

"Oh, when all you do is train against powerful monsters, you get a lot of things from drops."

Asuna was scrutinizing my sword and shield by he time I was done talking. "I've never seen weapons like this. Is it okay if I check them out?"

I unsheathed both and handed them to Asuna. When I let go, the weight of the weapons pulled her to the ground.

"OH CRAP. I forgot to mention that the weapons have a Thor hammer effect. Only I have the ability to wield them. It's the same with my ten Hidden Skills, as only I have them in my bio, just like Heathcliff's Divine Blade."

This one shocked Kirito more than anything else I said. "Let me get this straight. YOU HAVE TEN SKILLS THAT ONLY YOU CAN USE!? NOT FAIR!"

I was taken back by his shouting. "I can show them to you, but we would have to do it in private. Too many people would be jealous. Even ask Zelda."

She just nodded. "Even I haven't seen all ten, only a few. It would be fun for all of us to see them though, right?"

Kirito nodded. "I definetly want to check those out. I want to see what we can rely on you for in boss battles."

"Okay. But don't get mad that these are mine alone."

OOO

We decided to head to the forests of floor 74 after we ate as it was the most secluded floor there was. Almost no one was out here excapt for the small group that was traveling with me.

Asuna was busy questioning Zelda about her position in the Hylian Guard. "So how do you maintain your lead? Heathcliff only does as no one wants to challenge him."

Zelda nodded. "Something like that. While I have indisputed leadership skills, there are those who claim they are superior. Link is the only reason I'm still in charge, as no one in our ranks stood a remote chance against him, even in his sleep."

While they were going back and forth with their conversation, we arrived. "Alright, we're here. I'll go in order from 1-10. But watch out; these attacks can be explosive."

Everyone nodded and backed up.

"Number One: Fatal Blow."

I lept into the air and plunged my sword into the ground, effectively burrying the sword very deep into the ground.

"Number Two: Shield Bash."

I thrust my shield forward with tremendous force.

"Number Three: Back Slice."

I rolled around in a semicircle and spin slashed upwards.

"Number Four: Helm Splitter."

I lept into the air with a front-flip slash and landed on my feet.

"Number Five: Mortal Draw."

I sheathed my sword only to spin around and drew it in a decapitating slash.

"Number Six: Jump Strike."

I focused my enerdy into my blade and jumped high, slamming the ground with enough force to send a shockwave in the immideate vicinity.

"Number Seven: Great Spin."

I spun around creating a blue energy field around me doubling my sword's reach.

"Number Eight: Multi-Slash."

I created several afterimages of myself that could actually deal damage.

"Number Nine: Skyward Strike."

I held my sword straight up as it was bathed in blue light, and brought it down sending a blue crescent of energy in the direction of the slash.

"And Number Ten: Triforce Slash."

I then unleashed a combo of seventeen powerful slashes, ending with an eighteenth that could deliver terrifying damage.

Kirito was stunned. "That. Was. AWESOME! You have got to teach me that at some point!"

We completely forgot about Zelda and Asuna again.

* * *

**And Link has brought Kirito into hi srealm of forgetfullness. Of course. But, at least Link is a good fighter. Please review and check in next time!**


	3. The Blue-Eyed Demon

**Chapter three. Well, here you go. Not the opening you were expecting? Well, to bad, this is what you get. But, YAY! CHAPTER THREE!**

* * *

Chapter 3

The Blue-Eyed Demon

After Link's skillful display (Which Kirito still hasn't gotten over), the quartet decided to travel to the dungeon of floor 74 to attempt to clear it. All the while, Link was telling Kirito of his previous conquests.

"... and then I finished him off with my newly attained Fatal Blow! The dinalfos never even stood a chance, no matter how fast they're suposed to be!"

Kirito was stunned that he was in the presense of such an acomplished warrior. "How did you ever get so good at sword fighting? There are some people that train as much as you do, but even they aren't that good!"

Link considered that for a moment. "Well, my bloodline suposedly offers a little perk called the Spirit of the Hero every few generations that gives the bearer the combined skills of everyone else who had it before. But, it's probably just a fairy tale, you know?"

Kirito nodded. "Yeah, probably." He couldn't believe that anything like that could exist, but it could explain all of those skills...

Asuna walked up to Zelda. "So, how did you and Link first meet?"

Zelda shrugged. "The day we learned that we were all stuck in SAO. After we were all capable of leaving the town square I saw him; a young man dressed in green with unusually long hair for a guy. He didn't seem the least bit distressed by any of it, as if he had done this before, like nothing even happened."

Asuna nodded. "Apparently, the same thing happened with Kirito. All he did was move on to the next town to get some training in."

Kirito heard that last part. "Actually, I was kinda worried later on, but I eventually got over it."

Link held up his hand for silence. "Guys. We're here."

OOO

After a while, they had mapped almost the entire dungeon of floor 74. While there were a few enemies prowling around, there wasn't to much for them to fight. Link eventually got bored after fighting a few Stalfos.

"Are we ever going to find the boss room? It feels like we've been searching for hours!"

Zelda nodded. "Weeelll, we kinda have been searching for hours. We have around seven more corridors to check for the boss door."

That made Link groan._ Really!? SEVEN more corridors!? Well, at least we're almost done there._

Zelda shook her head. "It has been too long since you've had a good fight, hasn't it?"

Link nodded. "Yep. Too long since the last boss fight. At least the next fight will be with the strongest enemy in the game so far."

Kirito agreed. "I do need to get some more battles under my belt. I haven't really done so for a long time."

Asuna shot him a look that made him back up a few steps. "You heard Link! This is so far the strongest enemy in the game! And this isn't like the time when you fought Link! This thing WILL kill you!"

Hearing that, Zelda got quizical. "Wait, you and Kirito FOUGHT!? When?"

Link was stressed that she found out. "Oh, right after we... saved... you?"

Zelda grabbed Link by the ear and dragged him off, much to his displeasure. After she dragged him around a corner, Kirito and Asuna let out and absurd amount of laughter.

"OH! MY! GOD! That was PERFECT!"

Asuna had to lean against Kirito so she wouldn't fall over. After they had stopped laughing and caught their breath, they went to go get Zelda and Link, only to see that the latter had a large hand-shaped print on his face.

"What happened to you?" Asuna knew already, but she wanted to hear them say it. But, Kirito was oblivious to the obvious fact.

Link didn't seem to really care. "Zelda's anger and my regret, so nothing unusual."

That REALLY set Kirito and Asuna off; They both fell down, in pain, from the power of their laughter. Eventually, they were laughing so hard that they were actually losing HP. When they noticed this, they tried their best to calm down, and lowered themselves to a mere chuckle which eventually subsided.

After they finished laughing at Link's expense, they decided to keep searching for the boss room. It took them about a half-hour, but they eventually found it, and they were some HUGE sets of doors.

Zelda walked forward holding a warp crystal. "Alright everyone, we all need to get some warp crystals ready just in case this boss is to much for us."

Link looked at her, very annoyed. "Are you questioning my abilities? I may not be the smartest person ever, but I'm still a very accomplished swordsman."

Zelda rolled her eyes. "Just ready a damn crystal!"

Link shrugged and reluctantly pulled out a crystal. After he checked to see if everyone had one, he opened the doors, very slowly. The room was completely dark with no signs of life, so they decided to walk in. right after they were all in, all of the torches lighting the room flickered on. once they were adjusted to the sudden change of light, they saw an abnormally large figure standing in the center of the room. after a few seconds, several health bars appeared around it and a name.

"The... Gleam Eyes?"

With that, the creature let loose a roar that was somehow louder than Asuna, simaltainiously scaring Asuna, Kirito, and Zelda out of the room with Link staying there to fight.

Zelda was terrified. "GET OUT OF THERE YOU IDIOT! IT WILL KILL YOU!"

The doors closed before they could do anything, but they did catch sight of Link rushing in towards the monster.

* * *

**And chapter three is DONE! This is rare, so if you have any questions you want to ask any of the characters, leave a review and I'll see what I can do! As always, see you next time!**


	4. The Man With Twin Blades

**Yeeeaaahhh, just going to slide into it here, don't want to keep you waiting. And thank you Milky Man for FINALLY REVIEWING.**

* * *

Chapter 4

The Man With Twin Blades

"We can't just leave him there! That... thing was ridiculously powerful! I mean, did you SEE that sword!? It was like three times bigger than I am!" Asuna was still shaken by the fact that Link was still in the boss room battling the Gleam Eyes.

Kirito was still trying to calm her down. "Asuna, he is probably the strongest player here, so we don't need to worry."

Zelda was getting irritated that he had been using the same argument for the past five minutes. But, he did have a good point. Link was an unchallenged fighter in the realm of SAO. Eventually, Kirito and Asuna began trying to come up with a strategy to combat the boss.

Kirito had an idea. "We might need several people in order to switch in and out, and around ten shield-users."

Asuna found the fact that Kirito thought about bringing shield-users suspicious. "Shield users? Speaking of shields, why don't you use one? The only reason I don't is the fact that it slows down my rapier, but your sword is suited to one, so why not?"

Before anything could get more awkward for the two they heard a voice calling to them.

"Hey, you three! How long have you been in this dungeon!"

They all turned to look at the new group of players, which was a part of the Aincrad Liberation Army.

"Uhhh, a few hours, I guess." Way to go, Kirito.

"We require all data you have on this floor's dungeon."

Kirito opened his menu and walked forward. "Okay, here you go."

Everyone else was dumbstruck. Was he _really _going to just hand all of that over?

"Thank you for your cooperation. Alright, men! Move out!"

Asuna rushed over to the apparent leader. "You can't challenge the boss with a group like that! Look at them, they probably haven't gotten reasonable rest in forever! What makes you think that you can challenge a floor boss?"

The commander laughed. "HA! My men aren't so weak as to give up that easily. Alright everyone, get up and get going!"

With a groan, all of the members of the group got up and began marching towards the boss room with the help of the map data that Kirito handed over.

Zelda shook her head. "He is an arrogant man. A group like that wouldn't be able to do anything to that monstrosity we saw earlier."

After she said that, more people began flooding into the area they were all resting in. To Kirito's and Asuna's surprise, it was their friend, Klein!

"Hey! Kirito! What are you doing here?" He stopped when he noticed Asuna and Zelda standing next to him. He ran over to the both of them and bowed very deeply. "My name is Klein, I am 24 years old, and I am in need a girl fr-" He was cut short by Kirito punching him in the gut, causing the rest of Klein's guild to come over and restrain him.

"Woah, woah, WOAH! Kirito, hold on!"

Once Klein got up, he walked over to Kirito, a smug smile plastered on his face. "Oh, I get it now! You're dating one of them!" Zelda shook her head while Asuna violently denied that there was anything between them, prying an even larger smile from Klein.

"The Lightning Flash, eh? She suits you."

Before Kirito said anything, he was greeted by Klein sharply stomping on his foot. "That's for earlier."

They were all cut off by the scream of a man coming from the boss room.

"That sounds like... The commander from earlier! Quick, let's go!" Zelda's leader's instincts took over.

OOO

By the time they got to the boss room, it was apparent that the other players were getting slaughtered. None of their attacks could do anything, while the beast could easily get past their shields. Link, however, was holding up fantastically. He had managed to cleave off a forth of the creatures health without sustaining to much himself.

Zelda quickly ran over to him with her Noble Rapier drawn, but was stopped by him and several members of the Aincrad Liberation Army.

"Go back! I'll hold it off!"

Zelda shook her head. "Not this time. Now, we fight together!" She quickly stabbed at the creature's back, only to be knocked back from a back-handed slap.

"Zelda!" Link quickly ran to her side and got out a potion, as the Gleam Eyes had done considerable damage.

Asuna watched in horror as players were hastily put to death. But what really set her off was when the leader was thrown to her feet, his mask breaking to reveal his face. Right then he said his dying words.

"I-impossible." His avatar then shattered as his HP hit zero. causing Asuna to charge in and stab the Gleam Eyes in the back, prompting Kirito and Klein to follow after her.

As the battle dragged on, more and more of the Aincrad soldiers were killed by the boss. Eventually, Kirito made up his mind about something.

"Asuna! Klein! I need you to hold off this thing for about ten seconds!" The two nodded in agreement as Kirito jumped back and opened his menu, searching for something in particular; a signature skill.

He ran in, yelling "switch" as he did so, and as he did, a second sword appeared on his back. He drew it, and began duel-wielding, dealing large quantities to the beast with every swing. Eventually, it caught on and began countering his swings, forcing him to call out the name of a powerful sword skill.

"Starburst... STREAM!" Link caught on and charged from the other side, and called out his skill.

"TRIFORCE SLASH!"

The two began doing tremendous damage to the Gleam Eyes, but It caught Kirito's Dark Repulsor, forcing him to revert to using only his Elucidator while maintaining a hold on his other sword. Eventually Link finished his combo with the devastating strike that signified the end, sending the beast's HP to red. Kirito saw, and slashed the monster's chest. Regardless, it hefted it's heavy sword into the air over Kirito, earning a scream of fear from Asuna. Shortly afterwards, Link ran up from behind and drove his sword right through the boss's chest, draining it's HP to zero. Before it could even swing it's sword at Kirito, it shattered into a mist of glass-like particles. Link and Kirito both fell from exhastion, but Only Kirito had taken much damage; Link wasn't even in yellow while Kirito was dangerously in red. Asuna ran to him, embracing him tightly. He simply laughed.

"Don't hug me too hard, or I'll lose my last few HP."

She laughed through a small amount of tears.

"Dummy."

* * *

**Sorry for taking so long to update! I had to work on some things for school, and my parents have been getting on my nerves. But anyway, until next time!**


	5. Way of the Blood

**How about we just make our way into this? I feel as if you've all waited long enough, so ta-da! Chapter 5!**

* * *

Chapter 5

Way of the Blood

After the quartet of warriors had finished off the 74th floor boss, they had decided to wait while Kirito recovered, as he had taken as much damage as the time he had fought Link in a duel, so they were waiting for Kirito's skill that restores his HP in a fight to replenish his health. After his health had gotten to a safe level, Klein began to question Link and Kirito about their skills.

"So, was there any point in time you were going to tell us about any of that?"

Kirito shook his head. "No. If anyone knew, they would just hassle me about it forever."

Link nodded at Kirito's statement. "He has a point. If the wrong people knew, they would never leave us alone. There are actually a few people in our army who know that I have some signature skills, and they haven't stopped bugging me about it since. Which one was it, Zelda? Wasn't he in the Darknut unit?"

"I think it was Sebastian. He's a good kid. A good fighter, but not the brightest mind. Just like someone else I know."

Link looked at her, annoyed.

Kirito was still pondering what Zelda had said. "Darknut unit? What do they do?"

Zelda nodded. "You aren't the first one to ask. They are a group that wear some Darknut armor that Link got from some Mighty Darknut drops. It is so hard to find and maintain that stuff."

Link was getting himself settled down on the floor. "Ah, but it's worth every cor, Zelda. Every cor." He sprawled out on the floor with his hands behind his head.

She nodded in return. "While it's expensive, it is ridiculously sturdy. It was one of the only things that could stand up to your Master Sword for so long. Granted, you came up with a strategy to combat those suits. But, how do you even do that? Cleave off armor? That is just absurd!"

That caught Kirto's attention. "Let me guess. An eleventh signature skill."

Link shook his head. "Actually, it's a skill that my sword possesses. It lets it completely ignore armor, and even if it can't, it can cut it off by targeting it's weak points and straps."

Kirito nodded in acknowledgement. "Sounds pretty powerful. All I know is that my Elucidator is helpful for boosting the power of my magic skills. And, it's a perfect balance for my Dark Repulsor for dual-wielding."

Link high-fived him. "Good for you! But yeah, make sure your weapons are suited for both you and for anything else you use, otherwise, it's just dead weight."

Klein was getting anxious. "Can we leave now? It's kinda creepy standing on a brand-new grave site."

That caused everyone to get quiet, but they nodded. Link gathered up his gear and got up. "He has a point. This is not the place to get cozy. This is the grave site of many good men, and we should not take that for granted. They died in the middle of a war, and their sacrifice must not be in vain. Let's go."

Zelda just face-palmed. "You can come up with that, yet you can't graduate get past being a softmore."

Link went red. "S-SHUT UP!"

Kirito started laughing as they left. "Softmore? Really? That's what grade I'm in! How come I've never seen you at the high school?"

Link growled, but answered. "I've always been in either the special classes or the gym. I've never been the smartest of a group, as that honor goes to Zelda. I swear, she has like the embodiment of wisdom or something."

Zelda chuckled. "But, you have always been the bravest person I ever knew. Remember the time that dude with the knives came to school and threatened us all? And how you fought him regardless of the fact that you might be killed, and won?"

Link laughed pretty hard at that. He remembered to well that day, it seems.

Kirito shivered. "Yeah, that kinda sucked. But I didn't see you fight him, as I had a burlap sack on my head. All I know is that some kid came in and kicked his ass!"

Link smiled at that. "Daw, it was nothing. Just a few well-placed punches and kicks is all. I really don't know how I fought that well though. It's almost like I've done it before. It's like, super wierd."

Zelda got up and sheathed her rapier, which was in need of a good reforging, as it's durability was getting pretty low. "But yeah, let's go. I really need to get out of this dungeon. It's kinda sad to be in the same place as like fourteen people that just died."

Asuna nodded. "Yup! And there are some things that Heathcliff and I need to discuss."

Kirito got up and stretched. "I'll come with you. I don't have anything else to do anyway."

Klein smiled a sly smile. "Telling you, their da-", but was cut off by a sharp slap, courtesy of Zelda.

"Shut up Klein."

Asuna and Kirito both thanked her, but were about ready to kill her with what she said next.

"We should have all known that by now."

As Link made sure they didn't kill his princess, Zelda fled, laughing up a storm.

OOO

Back at Grandzam, Zelda was finishing up with talking to Heathcliff about the fine points of their treaty, with Link there to smooth out the rough edges. Once all was said and done, Zelda got ready to leave, but left Link there to talk about their military's status at that time.

"...And we still have around 300 soldiers in our Darknut Unit, making a total of around 1,000 warriors under both mine and Zelda's command."

Heathcliff nodded his approval. "Having great numbers is a good way of ensuring battles as your own."

Link laughed. "So long as they were trained well enough." The two then shared a short chuckle before Asuna requested to speak with Heathcliff alone. He agreed, and sent Link out and called his advisors in. Kirito made his way in after Link told him it was time.

"Heathcliff. I request some time from the front lines to recuperate from the recent battle. It was more emotionally challenging that physically, but I need that time to heal." She was speaking solemnly enough to prove that she meant it, but Heathcliff shook his head.

"We can't just let our Vice-Commander leave because she's feeling a little down. I'm sorry, but you cannot leave."

Kirito stepped forward, a determined look set on his face. "I'll fight you for her. If I win, then she can take that time off."

Heathcliff narrowed his eyes. "Then if I win... You join the Knights of the Blood Oath. Very well?"

Kirito nodded. "Very well."

Heathcliff smiled. "I'll have your uniform readied right away for your defection to our army."

Kirito didn't hear as he had already left to get ready for the match many would soon know as the Black Swordsman Vs. the Crimson King.

* * *

**Sorry for making you all wait. I've been working on my Bleach story, and I haven't really had time to update this one. But, I delivered! Until next time, this is OniHelix, signing off.**


	6. A Glitch in the System

**Last we left the warriors four, Kirito had challenged Heathcliff so that Asuna could be free for a period of time. But, Heathcliff seamed awfully confident of his abilities. Strange. Is he oblivious to the fact he's facing the Black Swordsman? Or is it something else...?**

* * *

Chapter 6

A Glitch in the System

Link has been training Kirito for a few hours to ready him for his battle with Heathcliff, as he holds the rank of one of the top three players of SAO, along with Link, and an unknown player that supposedly reigns as a god among men, but is supposed to be a ruthless PKer. No one has ever met him and lived to tell the tale. Even the best SAO players fear him.

"Watch your form. A single mis-step could lose you a fight. Try longer strides."

Kirito did as he said, and could feel they difference. And he liked it.

"Wow. This is sweet!"

Link blunted him with his sword, simply to prove a point. "Don't get ahead of yourself. Overconfidence has gotten many people I know either beaten nearly to death, or killed."

After getting up, and allowing the concusion to subside, he nodded and got back to training. If he didn't win, neither he or Asuna would have their freedom!

OOO

This was it. This was the day of Kirito's and Heathcliff's duel. Before either got started, Asuna had to warn him about something that Heathcliff had in his arsenal.

"You may think that your dual wielding and Starburst Stream are powerful, but Heathcliff has a signature skill as well."

Kirito agreed. "I've seen it before a few times during boss battles. Divine Blade. It temporarily maxes out the users stats. The attack is strong, but that defense is incredible. I'll be wary of it Asuna, don't you worry."

Asuna was still worried, but she let him go out there anyway.

As he walked out of the corridor, he heard large amounts of cheering coming from the stands of the collisium the duel would take place in.

"Ugh, I wanted this to be under the radar."

Heathcliff sighed. "I apoligize for that. But, at least all of the cor is going to fund our army. Before we begin, would you like a coat with more red or white?"

Kirito smiled, but drew his swords. "You are just going to make it all the sweeter once I beat you, huh?"

They both charged the moment the duel counter hit 0. Once they got close, Kirito readied himself for when Heathcliff swung his sword, but was caught offguard when he suddenly switched to a shield-bash without the stun factor, effectively startling Kirito.

"I -huff- thought only Link could do that."

"Wait, you've met the Fierce Deity? He is the most elusive player in the game, how could yoy have possibly found him?"

Kirito grinned, and rushed in to deal blow after blow, but Heathcliff managed to block each and every hit with his tower shield.

"I, HA, met him in the, SA, forests of floor, RAH, 74!" He dodged back as Heathcliff swung with his Liberator.

"Splendid reaction time."

"And that shield of yours is just too strong."

"But, it is remarkably impressive that you managed to find the Fierce Deity in a mere forest, let alone get on his good side. He was a match for me in our first duel, even beating me; but just barely."

_Flashback_

_"Oh, you're Heathcliff! Aren't you really good or something?" A younger Link was surprised to see the older man near his home on floor 16._

_"Why, yes. Yes I am."_

_"How about a duel, just you and me?_

_"Hmmm, very well. First strike?"_

_Link eagerly agreed, and it was to begin._

_The two began trading blows, and recieving them with their shields._

_"I must ask. Where did you get that sword and shield?"_

_He was reffering to the crested blue sword and heavy-looking reinforced shield in Link's possession._

_"Ah, my Master Sword and Hylian Shield. Yes, these are just about the rarest weapons in the game. There is only one of each, and they both require a completely maxed out sword and shield skill to even equip. The sword started off being in a pedastle deep in the forests of floor 1, but it took a while for the doors to be unlocked. Apparently, every time a dungeon was cleared a door was unlocked. After 50 was reached, the final doors were opened, revealing this blade. Only because my sword skill was so high could I even get close to it, and ultimately draw it. The shield is a different story."_

_He caught Heathcliff offguard when he rolled behind him and slashed, but missed when Heathcliff ran forward and quickly slashed at Link, but was blocked by his shield._

_"This shield was in a chest located within the dungeon on floor 50. I had to fight quite a few Darknuts, Darkhammers, and Iron Knuckles to undo the trap and reveal the chest. Once I opened it, I found this indestructable shield."_

_Heathcliff was satisfied with his explaination, and rushed in for an attack with his shield, but by using his own, Link managed to hold off the blow._

_"H-how can you do that?"_

_While eh was distracted, Link used a Helm Splitter and crashed against Heathcliffs blade. Link proved to be stronger, and began pushing Heathcliff's own sword down on him, forcing him to abandon his tower shield in order to hold off the sword, but it wasn't enough. The blade kept moving down closer and closer, until eventually it was pressed against his neck. But Link had a different idea. He suddenly ducked down and brought his sword up in a quick swing, dragging it across Heathcliff in the process. It had happened. Heathcliff had just lost in a duel._

_End Flashback_

"W-what? He fought you too? And here I was thinking I had a rare opportunity."

"Ah, but you do! You are friends with him! He has trained you! Isn't that an honor by itself?"

Kirito thought about that for a while as he continued pounding on Heathcliff's shield, lowering his health bit by bit, but not in large quantities like with the Gleam Eyes. Eventually, he noticed problems with Heathcliff's guard. He aimed for the moment he lowered hi shield to strike.

_Come on, come on, COME ON!_

There. He brought his sword down suddenly onto Heathcliffs head. Or so he thought. He felt like he was stuck, and only watched in horror as Heathcliff's shield moved at impossible speeds to block the attack. Once it connected, Heathcliff slid the blade to the side and stabbed Kirito in the arm, sending him into yellow and ending the duel.

"I expect to see you in uniform by tommorrow."

Kirito has been suspicious of Heathcliff ever since.

* * *

**Well. That all happened. It appears thta Link had fought Heathcliff in the past, and won, no less! But how did he block Kirito's last attack? It makes you wonder. And, for those who have seen the anime, DON'T SPOIL IT!**


	7. Grudge Match

**I'm in a good mood right now, so I'll just knock out another chapter of SAO and LOZ. But don't expect this to suck- it will be SWEET!**

* * *

Chapter 7

Grudge Match

He couldn't believe it. Kirito had just lost trying to win Asuna's freedom by defeating Heathcliff in a fight. But something else was also on his mind.

"Hey Link. Where you ever going to tell us that you and Heathcliff fought?"

Zelda just looked at Link with a blank look, then slapped him.

"Strike two, buddy."

Asuna was shaken by Kirito's loss, but even she managed to laugh at that. Link rubbed the back of his neck and smiled.

"Strike three earns me an all-expense paid trip to pain from shouting and hitting."

Even though Kirito was laughing, he had to stop himself to ask his next question. "How did you beat him?"

Both Asuna and Zelda just looked at him with shock etched into their faces. Asuna got right in Link's face and let all of her questions go.

"How _did _you beat him? When was this, and why didn't you tell us?"

Link's previous happiness faded to reveal a more serious face. "It was a tough fight, but I caught him while he wasn't looking. Two years ago, and it wasn't important."

Asuna backed up, then slapped him with enough force to actually send him a few feet in the direction of the blow.

"Strike. Three."

OOO

After Kirito recieved word of his new coat being completed, he checked his inventory to see if he still had room. Of course he had plenty of room. He went out to get the coat, and he was shocked to see Asuna there.

"Hey, uh, I have your new coat with me."

Kirito nodded and gestured for her to come inside. She did, and then opened her menu, sending the notive that he'd get a new item, and then sent the coat and other accesories. He went in to his menu and put them on, and seeing them for the first time, he moaned with annoyance. They were white with red borders, with a clip at the neck with the sword that was basic for most shields and crests in SAO.

"Didn't I request something that wasn't so, I don't know, flashy?"

She chuckled. "Actually, that is one of the less flashy ones. And why haven't you ever been in a guild before? There are plenty of people that could use your help."

Kirito went from annoyed to solemn. "I was in a guild once. It wasn't big, a small one called the Moonlit Black Cats. They were all weaker than I was, but that didn't matter. One day, we were checking out a dungeon, but we came across a trap like in the Gleam Eyes' boss room, and they were all killed. I never trusted myself with a guild since, so that if I died, I'd be the only one."

Asuna came up and hugged him. He was about to hug back, but he stopped himself and put his hand down.

OOO

At a meeting with Asuna at the knight's HQ, a man named Godfree came in during her conversation with Kirito.

"Alright, Kirito! Heathcliff requested I take you out to see what you can do!"

Asuna turned to look at him. "Godfree, he is far more skilled than you are. Why do you need to even bother?"

Godfree laughed a hearty laugh. "Commander's orders. We will be taking another one with us to the dungeon of floor 75 to train."

Asuna bolted upright. "But, he barely managed to beat the floor 74 boss, even with Link's help!"

At the mention of Link's name, he became slightly pale, but Asuna let it go.

Kirito walked over to Asuna and put his hand on her head. "Don't worry Asuna. I'll be fine. It's not like we're challening the boss."

Godfree smiled and nodded. "We'll just go around the dungeon and slay a few monsters. Nothing the Black Swordsman can't handle."

Asuna nodded and let Kirito go. As he left the compound, he saw who would be acompanying him and Godfree.

"Kuradeel." It was the man who tried taking Asuna away by force, but Kirito stopped him by defeating him in a duel.

Godfree chuckled. "It appears you two have met eachother. Good, tha basically takes care of introductions for us. Now, we will be heading to the dungeon on floor 75, and so that I know you don't run, I'll be taking all of your warp crystals."

Kirito was shocked. "A-all of them!?"

Godfree took Kuradeel's crystals, he motioned for Kirito to do the same. Reluctantly, he handed them over.

Godfree laughed a hearty laugh. ""Alright! Let's get going! Hurrah!" He pumped his fist in the air for effect. Both Kirito and Kuradeel gave a half-hearted 'hurrah and slowly lifted their fists into the air.

_Ugh, _Kirito thought to himself. _It's going to be a long day._

OOO

At some point or another, Godfree motioned for the group to take a break. Both Kirito and Kuradeel glady sat down on the nearby rocks to rest their legs. Godfree got out some bags of food and tossed them to his men. Kirito caught it and looked inside, and immidiately began thinking of Asuna's cooking.

When he went to drink some of the refreshment, he saw Kuradeel smiling madly out of the cornr of his eye, and threw th now-suspicious liquid out in front of him, and it shattered on impact with the ground.

He saw Godfree fall, as he had eaten some of the food as well.

"Kuradeel, didn't you prepare this!?"

Kirito was struggling to just sit up. "Kuradeel, why!?"

Kuradeel still hadn't dropped his maniacle smirk, and then he removed his gauntlets, revealing the symbol of Laughing Coffin.

"T-that's the seal of the murderers guild, Laughing Coffin!"

Kuradeel laughed. "Yes, and when you're a part of a crowd like that, you learn a few things about different poisons and such."

He walked over to Godfree while drawing his sword. "Kuradeel, what are you doing!?"

He didn't need to answer as he begun driving his blade into the man's back, turning his cursor orange and rapidly lowering Godfree's HP. Eventually, he began giving his reasons.

"This is your fault, Godfree! Long ago, when our group was killed by those PKers what did you do!? You watched as they slowly died!"

He then drove his sword through his head and killed him.

He turned to Kirito and brushed his hair out of his face. "Thanks to you, I just killed an innocent bystander."

Kirito gritted his teeth. "Yet you seemed to be happy enough doing that."

Kuradeel slowly walked over, licking his sword. Once he reached Kirito, he held it high and stabbed it right through his hand, causing him to yelp in pain.

"Damn Beater. It's all because of people like you that we're stuck in here in the first place."

He rocked the sword back and forth, making the wound larger and larger. He soon took it out and drove it right into his gut, lowering his health to red.

"Come on! Aren't you scared to die? Scream! Cry! I don't care how you show it, I just want to see the fear in your eyes as you die! Die! DIE!"

_Is this really how it's going to end for me? No, I must live. For her. FOR HER!_

He slowly moved his hand to the sword and pulled it out some, causing Kuradeel to smile slightly.

"Oh, you still have some fight left in you, eh? Well, then let's just extinguish that fire, shall we?"

He used both hands to slide the sword back into place, the rocked it back and forth, lowering Kirito's HP dangerously low, slowly and ever so slowly getting closer to the death point. He closed his eyes and waited for the inevitable... until he heard running. He looked up to see Asuna charge in and knock Kuradeel back a large distance with her Lambent Light. She looked down at Kirito with a look of true fear in her eyes.

"Thank God... I made it in time."

She then looked to Kuradeel with the anger raging in her eyes. She activated a sword skill that sent large amounts of blades at him, only allowing a few to scathe him, effectively terrifying him in the process.

"Please! This was just a... training accident! Yes, yes, a training accident!"

Asuna didn't buy it, and knocked him back and turned back to Kirito, only for the latter to shout a warning to his compainion. When she turned, only to have Kuradeel knock the rapier from her grasp.

"Vice- commander! Now here is a topic!" He swung his sword down at her, only to witness Kirito block it using his hand, as well as it being cut off. He then activated his martial arts skill and drove his hand through Kuradeel's chest, quickly killing him. With his final breath, he said, "Y-you... murderer..."

His avatar then shattered. Asuna looked to Kirito and reached out for his hand, but backed away, right as tears began welling up.

"Your hand... I should just stay away, shouldn't I?" She was caught off guard as Kirito leaned in and kissed her. She tensed up at first, then went to kiss him back. As they stopped, Kirito took her hand in his remaining one and bowed.

"Asuna, my life is yours. If it isn't too much to ask, but tonight, I want to stay with you."

She nodded, and they hugged tightly.

OOO

Link and Zelda were back at her house in Selmburg talking.

"Are we ready for the boss of floor 75 yet? I feel like our troops in the archery unit should get higher level bows first, as well as you getting the rapier of yours reforged."

Zelda looked down at the rapier in question. "I guess you're right. So, are we ever going to tell anyone about us?"

Link blushed, but shook his head. "Do you have any idea what kind of rumors would be brought up if they found out? No, I don't want to take the chance. Besides, they could find a way to use that against us."

She nodded back and sighed. "Yeah, I suppose so. Want to go hunting? I really need some ragout rabbit for dinner later on this week."

He was already out the door by the time she had finished the sentence. Shaking her head, she said, "Men. You never know what they're going to do next. But, that's why we love them so much."

* * *

**Well, it seems that both Link and Zelda are a couple, as well as Kirito and Asuna! Relationships are something beautiful, are they not? But ti seems that some people are still grudging, aren't they? *looks at Kuradeel's body irl* Poor man. He had so many heart attacks left ahead of him. To much bacon. Until next time!**


	8. A Promise

**LET'S DO THIS. Last time, Kirito was almost killed by Kuradeel, though he was saved by Asuna. And then, Kuradeel almost killed her, only Kirito saved her (Jeez, a lot of saving, huh?), and then it figures they had feelings for each other! YAY!**

* * *

Chapter 8

A Promise

Kirito and Asuna had gotten to her house, and she had made dinner for the two of them. After they finished eating, Kirito did what he always did.

"Ah, that was delicious! Thank you, Asuna, as usual."

She smiled, and then pushed her chair out and got up suddenly, causing Kirito to look up. She walked over to the light and shut it off, but what was really odd was the next part. She went to her menu, and removed all of her clothes except for her undergarments, causing Kirito to blush intensly.

"Don't look! Well, not yet, anyway. This is weird. You better hurry up and get undressed."

Kirito shook his head violently. "N-no! I just meant I wanted to sleep in the same bed as you tonight..." He trailed off to let Asuna let think about what he had just said.

"Y-y-y-you... YOU DUMMY!" With a single swift punch, Asuna knocked out Kirito, which is remarkable considering they were in a safe zone.

OOO

Later, after Kirito had woken up, Asuna apoligized and went to bed. Kirito went with her, and looking at her still form, couldn't help but smile. He reached over and poked her face, waking her up, yet causing her to smile warmly.

"Sorry, did I wake you?"

"No, not really."

Kirito smiled. "Were you dreaming?"

"Yeah. I was dreaming that all of this was real, and that our real lives are the fake ones. I guess that's what happens when you are trapped in a death game for two years."

Kirito shook his head. "But you can't forget your real life. Asuna... There is a lake on floor 22 witha house or two around it,so how about we move in there and... We get married."

While this was shocking news, Asuna couldn't be more happy. "Yes!"

Kirito smiled brightly, and climbed into bed next to her. It was the best sleep they had in a long time.

OOO

Soon, they had brought up enough money to buy the house on floor 22.

Asuna was beeming with happiness. "It's so beautiful! The view is remarkable!"

Kirito, however, was focusing more on the other topic. "Yeah, but it cost us so much cor in order to purchase it in the first place. Asuna, once this game is beaten and over with, will we move on? Is... this only a part of this world?"

Asuna looked at him, and cupping his face in her hands, spoke. "No! These feelings I have for you are real, not the result of this game. Once we beat this game, I will find you, and fall in love with you all over again." (AN: SO F***ING BEAUTIFUL. I LOVED THIS SCENE SO MUCH.)

Kirito smiled, which was slowly becoming more and more often thanks to Asuna. "I love you."

Asuna smiled back. "I love you, too. Hey, how about we do something? We have the house finished up now, so we can actually have another adventure!"

Kirito smiled. "For right now, how about we try to go fishing? I've seen several people down there, and I want to try it out."

OOO

Link had finally arrived back with a ragout rabbit, as the little booger lucked out when it ran past a few wolfos which only noticed Link, so it took a bit longer than he thought, especially since the damn things had friends.

"You have no idea how long it took to catch this damn thing. Damn dirty wolfos..."

Zelda was at her oven when Link walked in. "Figures. It's not an S-class animal for nothing."

Link made a mocking motion with his hand, earning a knife being flung from the kitchen at his head, which he convieniently caught. "So, how long until it's ready?"

"Well, give it aroung fifteen minutes, then we can eat."

Link smiled, then held up the knife. "Might want to sharpen this. It couldn't even take of a health point this time. Doesn't Kirito know a good blacksmith, uh, Lisbeth was it?"

"Yeah, that and my rapier. You up for taking it out there later? She probably needs the money anyway."

Link nodded. "I can do it right after dinner."

_(Since this part above is still behind Kirito's and Asuna's marriage, I'll give you all a little bonus.)_

Link walked into Lisbeth's shop with Zelda's stuff, and who he found was the owner and a new friend.

"Kirito! Hey man, what's up!"

Kirito turned from the counter to see the green-clad man from before carrying a few weapons. Yes, when they are Zelda's, they are weapons.

"Oh, um, I'm just, uhhh..."

"Let me guess. You and Asuna?"

While he was expecting a violent outburst, he recieved only a surprised nod.

"Oh. Well then. Lisbeth, I have a few items for you to reforge."

She looked up from the counter to see Link for the first time. He wore a green tunic that was open in the front with a black lining and a high collar, a green beanie, a shirt of gold chain mail, a thin yet tight whiter turtleneck with a collar and a few threads holding it together, pair of beige pants without pockets, a pair of knee-length combat boots, and a peculiar sword and shield.

She didn't know what it was about him, but she liked it.

"What'cha got for me?"

She whistled when he put a Noble Rapier and several expensive knives on the counter.

"These yours?"

Link shook his head. "Friends."

She nodded and went to the grindstone in order to fix the weapons. While she did that, Link began talking to Kirito.

"So... What'cha doin'?"

Kirito quickly hid something in his pocket, which didn't go unnoticed by Link.

"You can't hide anything from me. What is it?"

Kirito turned red. "N-nothing!"

A smile crept it's way onto Link's face. "You finally proposed, didn't you?"

Kirito quickly exited the room, only to pop his head back into the room to say, "Yes", and then left before Link could say or do anything.

"Man, is he an odd dude or what."

* * *

**And chapter 8 is done! We all love a good fight don't we? Well, too bad! Next fight will be a while away, but it will be there nonetheless. Until next time, OniHelix out!**


End file.
